


Por Amor al Arte

by Annie_Blossom



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anorexia, Anxiety Disorder, Bisexual Female Character, Coming Out, Eventual Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe), F/F, F/M, Gay Pride, Homophobia, Human Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe), Human Peridot (Steven Universe), Implied Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lapis Lazuli Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Lesbian Character, Pining, Pride, References to Depression, Sad Peridot (Steven Universe), Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Blossom/pseuds/Annie_Blossom
Summary: Una mujer no debe amar a otra mujer. No. Eso no está bien. Sólo debe ser admiración, sí, eso debe ser ¿o no?, después de todo es mi mejor amiga y entre las dos nos ayudamos a salir de las mugres vidas que solíamos tener.Esas son las palabras que rondan por la cabeza de Peyton Diamond al descubrir que se ha enamorado de una chica, su mejor amiga, Leia Lazuli Gurrieri e intenta convencerse de que no es así. Sin embargo, su mejor amigo le ayudará a ver la realidad de las cosas, mostrándole a la vez que no hay nada de malo en amar a alguien.Basado en la canción "Por Amor al Arte" del cantante español Ivan Guevara.





	Por Amor al Arte

 

> **_A_ _Daniela_ , ** _**la princesa que se enamoró de Julieta.** _

 

**(...)**  

Cabello rubio, piel pálida, de baja estatura y pecas por doquier; esas son las palabras usadas para describir a Peyton —apodada Peridot—, una muchacha que no aparentaba más de quince años.

Estaba aterrada. Todo lo que creía conocer acerca de sí misma se había derrumbado a escombros cuando se dió cuenta de lo que sentía. Estaba enamorada de Leia Lazuli Gurrieri.

Esa chica no era más que su mejor amiga. Sí, esa adolescente de piel bronceada; pelo teñido de azul y rasgos tan preciosos como los de una muñeca era solamente su mejor amiga... O de eso quería convencerse.  
Es decir, ella no podía estár enamorada de una mujer. No, no y no. Eso no estaba bien, se lo habían dicho sus abuelos; se lo dijo una vez la maestra de catequesis; se lo dijo una evangelizadora de esas que van de puerta en puerta, si tanto lo había oído, era por algo, ¿no?

Sus pensamientos iban a volverla loca. Se supone que el amor es un sentimiento hermoso, pero ella no lo sentía hermoso para nada; sentía confusión y asco de sí misma.

La carta que su mejor amigo, Steven, le había entregado unos días después de que ella le confesara que amaba a Leia no ayudaba, sólo la confundía más; en parte se sentía reconfortada por el apoyo de parte de Steven y el mensaje de aceptación, por otro lado, el contenido de la carta era una total contradicción a lo que le habían enseñado toda su vida.

Sobre su cama, con el corazón latiendole a mil por hora y lágrimas secas en sus mejillas, Peyton sostenía aquel papel contra su pecho con mucha fuerza, y una vez más, lo releyó.

 _«De: Steven Quartz Universe._  
_Para: Peyton "Peridot" Yellow Elizabeth Diamond._

_Recuerdo que hace tres días llegaste a mi casa llorando y balbuceando palabras inentendibles a mis oídos._

_Pensé que algo realmente malo te había pasado. En ese momento mil y un escenarios trágicos se me pasaron por la cabeza, desde tu madre en un ataúd; hasta tú sentada en un consultorio médico mientras el doctor detrás de su mesita anunciaba "estás embarazada"._  
_Y es que, seamos sinceros, aquel chico que tenías por novio hasta hace unas semanas no te convenía para nada, imagínate tener un hijo de ese patán... Bueno, creo que me fui por la tangente, volvamos a lo realmente importante._

 _Sequé tus lágrimas, aparentemente te habías calmado. Te llevé a mi cuarto para poder conversar mejor y sin que mi hermana estuviera entrometiendose, ya ahí, rompiste en llanto nuevamente._  
_Los balbuceos de palabras sin coherencia alguna volvieron, de todo lo que dijiste simplemente logré entender "Leia" y "amo"._

 _Bajé a la cocina por un plato de tu sopa favorita y un vaso de agua. Luego de que te terminaras la sopa, verti un poco de la valeriana de Connie en el agua y la bebiste (lo siento por haber hecho eso)_ —"No me molestó realmente", pensó la rubia, ella sabía que Steven jamás haría algo malo—, _finalmente te relajaste un_ _poco._

 _Entonces lo dijiste claro: Estoy enamorada de Leia, amo a Leia._  
_Tras anunciarlo, lloraste de nuevo._  
_Te pregunté la razón de tu llanto, y con tu gangosa voz entrecortada me dijiste que te daba asco amar a Leia._

 _Querida, ¿por qué te da asco el amor? ¿Qué si Leia es una mujer?_  
_Déjame decirte que en el corazón no se manda y por mucho que intentes negarte a amarla, ese sentimiento seguirá ahí._

_El amor es algo totalmente hermoso, sobretodo cuando es correspondido y te ayuda a crecer, y querida, por las miradas de Leia puedo asegurar que así lo es._

_No maldigas a Eros por flecharte con ella, más bien agradécele por darte a alguien tan maravillosa._

_No es de sorprenderse si Leia también te ama, ambas fueron de total importancia para la otra. Como me dijiste ese día, entre las dos se ayudaron a salir de las mugres vidas que solían tener. Ella con anorexia y síndrome post-traumático, tú con el amargo divorcio de tus padres pesando sobre tus hombros, además de esa terrible ansiedad y depresión de las cuales nadie_ _pudo_ _sacarte_ _. Realmente, están destinadas a ser._

 _Nuevamente, Peyton, que no te de terror ni asco amar, no hagas caso al odio y veneno que sueltan los demás, ama sin miedo._  
_Amar es algo totalmente humano, sin importar raza, género, religión ni sexualidad._

_Y recuerda, por mucho que hayas nacido princesa, no todas ellas quieren un Romeo, algunas princesas se enamoran de Julieta._

 

 

_—Steven»._

  
Una vez más, Peyton volvió a llorar, había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho en la semana. Esta vez no lloró por tristeza, lo hizo por felicidad ¿qué había hecho ella para merecer a Steven? Seguramente tenerlo como su casi hermano debe ser una recompensa por haber sido buena persona en alguna vida pasada o algo así, ese chico era un pan de Dios.

Su llanto se transformó, dejó de ser de felicidad pero tampoco se convirtió en un llanto de tristeza, era más bien de pura frustración y confusión. Odiaba sentirse así, lo odiaba con cada pedacito de su pequeño ser.

Entonces recordó que Steven le había entregado un cassette junto a la carta. La primera vez que abrió la caja con el contenido, no se animó a reproducir lo que sea que estuviera grabado ahí, ahora finalmente se sentía lista para escucharlo.

Steven le había regalado un reproductor de cassettes hace varios cumpleaños, pues a través de estos era su manera de comunicarse, por así decirlo. Ah, eso sí que le traía recuerdos, una vez luego de una fuerte pelea con Leia, esta había roto el reproductor y le gritó, ya ni siquiera recordaba el motivo de la pelea. El asunto es que a las pocas horas la peliazul apareció arrepentida en la puerta de su casa sosteniendo el reproductor arreglado junto a una nota escrita a mano que decía "lo siento mucho, que jamás termine lo que inició por amor al arte". Sintió su corazón palpitar aún más fuertemente luego de eso.

Se apresuró a buscar el aparato entre el resto de sus cosas, chatarra, piezas de sus inventos del taller de mecánica, maquillaje, accesorios para el pelo y algunas manualidades sin terminar. ¡Finalmente lo encontró!  
Insertó en la ranura indicada el mensaje pre-grabado por Steven, entonces escuchó la voz de su amigo.

_—Querida amiga, el amor es algo hermoso, ¡no le tomes resentimiento y no le temas! No intentes alejar a Leia por el odio ajeno, y que no termine lo que iniciaron por amor al arte. Peyton, esto va para ti._

Luego de aquellas palabras, empezó a sonar la guitarra de Steven —corrección, de Greg, siento tocada por Steven—, seguida por las voces de Perla y Connie.

 _Por amor al arte,_  
_dejaron de escribirse historias_  
_para contarte,_  
_se secaron los mares de sueños_  
_para despertarte._

 _Por amor al arte_  
_la noche se hizo de día,_  
_borrando la oscura sombría de tu soledad._

 _Por amor al arte,_  
_la luna se bajó del cielo_  
_para consolarte,_  
_las nubes dejaron paso al sol para iluminarte._

 _Por amor al arte_  
_tu vida ya no era tan fría_  
_y dejaste de sentirte vacía_  
_por tu soledad._

 _Y apareció en tu vida_  
_la chica de tus sueños_  
_esa princesa herida,_  
_ella curó tu infierno,_  
_lo que tú no sabías_  
_que aunque nacieras princesa_  
_no querías un Romeo,_  
_tú esperabas a Julieta._

 _Nadie supo explicarte_  
_porqué la querías,_  
_que el hombre de tu vida_  
_se llamaba María._ —Leia, pensó.

 _Pero escúchame, amiga,_  
_si ella también quiere amarte_  
_no hay que darle más vueltas_  
_yo sé_  
_que es por amor al arte._

 _Por amor al arte_  
_lloraste lagrimas_  
_de miedo_  
_hasta secarte_  
_dejaste a un lado cada duda_  
_para lanzarte._

 _Por amor al arte_  
_supiste salir adelante_  
_rompiendo por fin las cadenas_  
_de tu soledad._

 _Y apareció en tu vida_  
_la chica de tus sueños_  
_esa princesa herida,_  
_ella curó tu infierno,_  
_lo que tú no sabías_  
_que aunque nacieras princesa_  
_no querías un Romeo,_  
_tú esperabas a Julieta._

 _Nadie supo explicarte_  
_porqué la querías,_  
_que el hombre de tu vida_  
_se llamaba María._

 _Pero escúchame, amiga,_  
_si ella también quiere amarte_  
_no hay que darle más vueltas_  
_yo sé_  
_que es por amor al arte._

 _Y al fin te ilusionaste,_  
_saliste y gritaste_  
_tu soledad_.

 _Y apareció en tu vida_  
_la chica de tus sueños_  
_esa princesa herida,_  
_ella curó tu infierno,_  
_lo que tú no sabías_  
_que aunque nacieras princesa_  
_no querías un Romeo,_  
_tú esperabas a Julieta._

 _Nadie supo explicarte_  
_porqué la querías,_  
_que el hombre de tu vida_  
_se llamaba María._

 _Pero escúchame, amiga,_  
_si ella también quiere amarte_  
_no hay que darle más vueltas_  
_yo sé_  
_que apareció en tu vida_  
_esa princesa herida_  
_lo que tú no sabías..._

Las voces de sus amigas fueron bajando su intensidad hasta que sólo quedó el ruido de la guitarra, la cual al rato dejó de sonar. Ahora, fue Connie quien habló.

— _Peyton, sé que para muchos no soy más que "la nerviosa, tímida y ansiosa novia de Steven" y que además no siempre soy la mejor para los consejos, pero creo que esta vez puedo ser de utilidad._  
_Conozco a Leia desde que soy una niña pequeña, podrá parecer dura al principio, pero es debido a sus inseguridades, recuerda que en un momento odió su cuerpo. Contigo sus muros están derribados, te considera su mejor amiga. Sin embargo en lo que a amor se refiere, eso para ella es territorio inexplorado. Pero, hey, no tiene porqué ser difícil, tú ya tienes su confianza, mientras seas suave y paciente con ella todo irá bien. ¡Buena suerte, Peyton!—_ Al fondo pudo oír a Perla y Amatista gritándole "buena suerte" en coro.

Todo sonido emitido por el reproductor paró, había finalizado el cassette.  
De repente, las inseguridades sobre el qué dirán se desvanecieron de su mente. Después de todo, amor es amor. El amor siempre gana, ¿verdad?

Entonces finalmente se decidió, lo haría, contaría la verdad a su madre y se le declararía a Leia.  
Tal vez todo lo que necesitaba era entender que no todas las mujeres esperan un príncipe, algunas están en busca de su princesa. Tal vez solamente necesitaba un pequeño empujón de parte de sus amigos.

 

 

**FIN**  


End file.
